The present invention relates to a high density intelligence display such as a matrix type liquid crystal display panel with a matrix electrode structure having crossing strip electrodes, and more particularly to a terminal connection structure for such a display panel.
In recent years, a substantial amount of effort has been devoted to the field of liquid crystal matrix displays to accomplish a high-density multiline display, aiming at an improvement in image quality. Liquid crystal displays with matrix shaped electrode structures are quite favorable to fulfill a power saving demand because of their capability of being excited with low power consumption.
A conventional drive technique for such a matrix type liquid crystal display, for example, the line sequential drive method as shown in FIG. 1, is known. A main memory 1 stores characters, symbols, patterns or the like and an intelligence signal converter 2 converts data contained in the memory 1 into associated display patterns. After those patterns are stored line by line into a buffer memory in a column driver 3, respective column electrodes Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, . . . Y.sub.n are supplied with those patterns. Row electrodes X.sub.1, X.sub.2, . . . X.sub.m crossing the column electrodes, on the other hand, are sequentially enabled through a row driver 4, thereby displaying information contained in the buffer memory in a line-by-line fashion. A control 5 provides an operation control for the row and column driver circuits. A liquid crystal display with a matrix type electrode structure is labeled 6.
For the matrix type liquid crystal display panel, the greater the number of the rows (scanning line number), the higher the density and accuracy of display. However, with an increase in the number of the rows, the length of time during which a signal is applied to each, the duty factor, would be shortened and crosstalk takes place. In particular, liquid crystal display panels show dull threshold characteristics and slow response characteristics, resulting in difficulty in assuring a satisfactory contrast. There have been several attempts to overcome the problem.
(1) The development of liquid crystal material having more definite threshold properties; PA1 (2) A matrix address scheme in the optimum condition with an extended operating margin (.alpha.=V.sub.on /V.sub.off); and PA1 (3) The design of a new electrode layout with a higher resolution. For example, as shown in FIG. 2(a), column electrodes are divided into the upper half Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, . . . Y.sub.n and the lower half Y.sub.1 ', Y.sub.2 ', . . . Y.sub.n ' while line electrodes X.sub.1, X.sub.2, . . . X.sub.m are operatively associated in common with the upper and lower halves. An alternative way, shown in FIG. 2(b) is that two adjacent line electrodes Y.sub.i and Y.sub.j are of a comb-tooth shape to mesh with each other within the area of a respective one of line electrodes X.sub.j.
Although the first two methods (1) and (2) do not require modifications to the liquid crystal cell structure, it is not possible to increase, remarkably, the number of actuable line electrodes. In contract, the last method (3) can surely obtain an increased number of actuable or useful line electrodes but suffer from complexity of cell structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid crystal display panel where an electrode lead scheme is relatively easy to manufacture and handle.